


Ice Cream

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Sex Toys, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, double penetration..., explicit - Freeform, needy bottom patrick, sex but make it tender, there's sexy ice cream eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Patrick sends David some racy texts one morning that get David riled up and determined to get Patrick back.~"I want your ice cream. I want it lying in the sun. I want your ice cream, i want it melting on my tongue. I want your ice cream, i want it, what you waiting for?"--Mika, "Ice Cream"





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts).

> Happy birthday didipickles! Posting early to usher in Libra season and to kick off your birthday week. Have the time of your life bb, you deserve it <3
> 
> (also this is for everyone who is pressing their hands against their heart saying, "next year")

From Patrick [6:59 am]:

good morning beautiful

guess what i woke up with

From Patrick [7:01 am]:

*2 images sent*

From Patrick [7:02 am]:

too bad you’re asleep

i’ll think of you

“David, your phone is going crazy. Tell Patrick to stop and let me sleep,” Alexis grunted and David opened an eye in time to see her press a pillow into her ear. He blinked but settled back into sleep until his phone  _ dinged  _ again. 

He considered ignoring it but the potential importance of the texts had him checking it and then unlocking his phone and pulling the covers up and over his head as he read the first one. David clicked on the images immediately, barely skimming the texts first. 

He flipped between the pictures and the  _ video _ , saving them all into his private folder before going back to the first one. It was a mirror selfie in the nice mirror that David had convinced Patrick to buy for his apartment, of Patrick standing tall and naked with a hand over his dick. The second photo was of Patrick’s hand wrapped around his hard cock, a slight hint of pre-cum glistened on the head and David’s mouth watered at the image.

The third was a video and David reached a hand out from his covers to grab his headphones, checking the battery before he hooked up the bluetooth because he was  _ not  _ making that mistake again. 

He pressed play and watched as Patrick’s hand moved on his cock. Patrick’s whimpers filled the background and David knew he was close by the pitch of his voice, the particular swell of his cock and his specific shade of pink. David watched with wide eyes as Patrick groaned and then came all over his tight fist. He watched Patrick stroke himself through his orgasm and then the camera flipped and David was met with Patrick’s flushed cheeks and his pink tongue licking at the come on his hand. 

David smiled as on-screen Patrick smiled at him and then the video ended and David hit play again because why wouldn’t he. 

\--

When he got to the store, Patrick looked up at him and closed his laptop. 

“Took you awhile to get here,” Patrick commented with a slight smirk and David just brushed past him, ducking into the back room to drop off his bag. 

“Hi,” David said. He kissed Patrick’s cheek in greeting and Patrick dipped down to wrap his arms about David’s waist. “I kind of had a situation this morning and needed to wait until Alexis got up to go on her run, so I could get out of bed with my dignity in tact.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

The way Patrick smiled at him told David that he was anything but. 

“Please don’t be. That was so hot,” David said as he walked his fingers over Patrick’s shoulders.

“I didn’t mean to keep you from getting to work on time,” Patrick said as he blinked those eyes at David and David pinched him lightly. 

“I mean, if you’re really sorry, there is a way you can make it up to me, right now,” David teased as he stepped back, shimmying his shoulders.

“Oh, but then who is going to take care of the store?” Patrick asked and David just shook his head.

“Ugh, never mind,” David pushed out of Patrick’s hold and Patrick let him go with a soft laugh.

“David, come back,” Patrick called out as David walked to the other side of the store to fiddle with the bath salts. 

David looked over his shoulder, squinting his eyes at Patrick. 

“Nope, you’ll have to earn the privilege to have me back in your arms,” David said in a haughty manner. He turned back to the bath products just as Patrick’s face turned into that gooey lovey mess that had David smiling so wide. 

\--

The morning and early afternoon had been busy. Every time a customer had walked out with a bag of products and they began to gravitate towards each other, another customer would walk in and separate them again. When lunch time came, they took their breaks at different times; one on the floor helping customers while the other ate. 

“I miss you today,” Patrick said once they were finally alone. He nosed up along the edge of David’s shoulder, but then the bell above the door rang and Patrick reluctantly let go of David.

He couldn’t help but laugh at Patrick’s huff of annoyance as he rounded the corner to help the customer. Patrick looked back at him and David flushed under Patrick’s longing gaze. He wondered how far he could push Patrick, tease him until his breaking point. 

David glanced around the shop, looking for something to restock and when he noticed that there was space for a  _ few  _ more body milks, he made his way to the register, but not before he stopped at the middle table and refreshed the cologne he had decided to wear that day. 

When he passed by Patrick, he pushed gently at Patrick’s hip, pushing him closer to the counter than necessary, giving him more than enough space to move past him. Patrick had moved back, so when David walked past him again, out to the floor, he squeezed his hip and Patrick tilted his head at him. 

He put down the body milk in its proper spot and then moved back to the counter. Patrick was nodding along to the customer’s story, but turned towards David with a questioning look in his eye when David stopped next to him. He stooped to pick something up from underneath the counter and ran his hand down the inseam of Patrick’s jeans. 

David moved away quickly, clipboard in hand and when the customer left, Patrick cleared his throat. 

“Is that?” Patrick asked, his voice breaking. “Is that the inventory clipboard?” 

David just raised an eyebrow at him. “You know it is.”

“You’re doing inventory?” Patrick clarified and David turned to look at him. 

“Yeah, I figured I’d start it,” David shrugged as he turned back to the products in front of him, tapping his pen along the top of each bottle as he counted. He noticed Patrick shift closer out of the corner of his eye. “Is that okay?” 

“Of course,” Patrick picked up one of the perfectly wrapped bars of soap. “How do you want me to help?”

David turned and rested a hip against the counter. Patrick’s eyes flickered away from him once David made eye contact. 

“Mmm, nope. I’ve got it. Just stand there, look pretty and watch me take care of everything,” David said and Patrick was blushing and it was just  _ so easy.  _ Patrick’s fingers twitched against the soap and David cocked his head at him. “Put that down, Patrick. I gotta count it.”

“Do you actually know how to do inventory?” Patrick asked as he put the soap back on the counter. 

“Why don’t you go to the cafe and see if they still have ice cream? In a cone, please,” David rebutted and Patrick chuckled.

He walked past David, but paused to give him a hug. 

“You smell so good,” He murmured into David’s neck and David tightened his grip on him. 

“Mhm, ice cream, Patrick,” David said as he pushed Patrick away, only to pull him back in for a kiss. “Mkay you can go now.”

Patrick shook his head and David turned away to hide the proud smirk at Patrick’s dazed expression. 

When Patrick returned with a tall cone of vanilla ice cream, David put down the clipboard.

“I figured out what you’re doing,” Patrick said. He handed the cone off to David and narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What do you mean?” David asked as he licked at a glob of ice cream that was already dripping down the cone. Patrick’s eyes zeroed in on David’s tongue. David waited a beat for Patrick’s response but when it didn’t come, he ran his tongue along the widest part of the scoop. “Patrick?”

“What?” Patrick asked. 

“What am I doing?” David asked. He licked at his ice cream again and Patrick shook his head. 

“Trying to wind me up,” Patrick sighed and David bit back a smile. 

“Is it working?” 

David held out the cone for Patrick, tapping it lightly against his lips. Patrick opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and David leaned in to lick it as Patrick did. 

“Is it working, Patrick?” David repeated as Patrick licked the ice cream off his lips. 

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed out and David smirked.

David ate the rest of his cone, making sure that he was always in Patrick’s line of vision. Patrick was growing increasingly antsy and David loved it. 

“What’s gotten into you?” David asked with a smirk as he made notes on the clipboard. 

“Like you don’t know,” Patrick snarked and David put his clipboard down, leaving it on the shelf he left off at. 

David stopped in front of the desk, pressing his fingers into the wood. Patrick stared up at him, his body moving from left to right as he shifted his weight. He was tapping a pen against the wood and David reached out, stilling Patrick’s hand. 

“Put your other hand on the table,” David ordered and Patrick brought his other hand onto the counter. David pulled the pen from under Patrick’s grip. “Keep your hands here. I need you to stay still for me, Patrick. Can you do that?”

Patrick nodded.

“Can you do that?” David asked again and Patrick let out a breathy  _ ‘yeah’.  _ “Good. I gotta finish counting.”

David walked away with a flourish, leaving Patrick standing behind the counter. He heard the soft sound of skin smoothing against wood and he turned around quickly, raising an eyebrow at Patrick. 

“What did I just say?” David tsked and Patrick smiled a sheepish smile that David  _ loved.  _

“Sorry,” Patrick said and David narrowed his eyes at him, but otherwise Patrick was still. “Are you going to uh, count the pillows? On the top shelf?”

David picked up his clipboard. “Um, do  _ you  _ know how to do inventory? Cause that seems like a question you should be able to answer.”

He turned back to the shelves, reaching up to touch at the corners of the pillows. He could feel air on his hip where his sweater had ridden up. 

“Are we, doing all of inventory tonight? Or can I suggest we finish tomorrow and leave for home once we finish closing up shop?” Patrick asked. The deep rumble of his voice was satisfying and David knew there was no way in hell they were finishing inventory tonight. 

David waited a second before turning back to Patrick. 

“Well, we close in an hour,” David said as he double checked the time on his phone. “So, why don’t you be a good boy--”

David trailed off as he walked across the shop, placing the clipboard on the counter in front of Patrick, whose breath hitched with the term  _ ‘good boy’,  _ just like David knew it would. 

“--and work on the rest of the inventory in the back,” David finished and Patrick nodded, his fingertips white against the wood. “Go.”

David chuckled as Patrick scurried away, slight waddle in his walk. 

When the clock hit 5 pm, David locked up, doing all the ‘end of the day’ chores and Patrick came back into the storefront. 

“Okay, I’m done. Can you fuck me now?” Patrick asked as he put the clipboard under the counter and pushed into David’s space. 

David wound his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. 

“You’re being very demanding right now,” David teased. 

“You’ve been working me up all day. With your reaching, and the ice cream and you being competent in general,” Patrick sighed as he nosed along David’s jaw. “You smell so good.”

Patrick slotted a knee between David’s, pushing up until he was rubbing on David’s thigh. 

“Let’s get you home,” David gasped as Patrick’s cock rubbed against him, so hard and thick against David’s thigh. 

“I’m good right here,” Patrick murmured as he lowered himself to kneel in front of David, his body hidden by the counter. 

David gasped as Patrick hummed against David’s crotch and his fingers curled into David’s waistband. 

“I want your cock in my mouth. Want to be full of you,” Patrick said. His fingers moved to unbutton David’s jeans, but David stilled them. 

“You want to be full of me?” David asked him, Patrick’s fingers twitching under David’s grip. 

“Please. More than anything,” Patrick pleaded and David pulled him up, so he was standing in front of him. 

“I can make you feel really full.” David placed his hands on Patrick’s hips, swaying them in the moment. “I have a new toy at home for us to try. I’ll fill you up real good. We just gotta get you home.”

Patrick nodded, but pulled David in closer, his lips kissing over the side of David’s neck. 

“Hands off, Patrick,” David slid commanding hands to the front of Patrick’s hips, pushing lightly. Patrick immediately stepped back, his hands hovering between them. 

“David,” Patrick whispered. 

“Get my stuff and hand me your keys,” David nudged Patrick back through the curtains. “Let’s go home.”

Once they were in the car, David motioned to Patrick. 

“Hold your dick, baby. Keep it warm for me,” David said and Patrick shifted to undo his pants, sliding his hand in. “How hard are you?”

David reversed the car back onto the road and Patrick sighed next to him. 

“So hard.”

“You leaking?” David glanced over at him and felt the desire trickle through him at Patrick’s flushed cheeks and rapid breathing. 

“Yeah,” Patrick sighed. 

“How long have you been hard?” And for once David appreciated how small Schitt’s Creek was, in the blink of an eye they were almost home. 

“So long,” Patrick said. 

David heard him sink into his seat as they turned onto their street. 

“You regret your little stint from this morning?” David asked as he scratched along the denim covering Patrick’s thigh. 

“Nope,” Patrick replied with a dopey smile.

David smiled back at him. He pulled the car into their usual space. 

“You ready baby?” David asked. Patrick nodded in response, gasping as he rubbed against himself. “Zip yourself up, pull yourself together.”

He led Patrick up to their apartment and into their bedroom. He stripped Patrick down, throwing his clothes into the hamper. 

“David, kiss me,” Patrick grabbed at David’s arms, pulling and David went.

David kissed him, keeping the pace slow and languid, even when Patrick was clawing at him desperately. His fingertips were digging into David’s shoulders, pulling David closer. And  _ god,  _ David loved that feeling, of being so wanted and lusted after. Like Patrick was going to shake apart if he couldn’t anchor himself to David, like he needed him to survive. 

“David,” Patrick gasped out as he pulled back, his hands drifted down to the edge of David’s sweater and David pried Patrick’s hands off of him before Patrick stretched the wool in his attempt to get David naked. 

“Hold on, honey,” David hushed Patrick as Patrick whined once his hands were free. David pulled off his own sweater, folding it once and draping it over the edge of the hamper. “I need you to calm down a bit for me.”

Patrick shook his head and placed his hands on David’s hips and burrowed his face into David’s neck, taking a step closer until he was pressed along David. 

“I can’t. You smell so good,” Patrick rambled and David was so thankful that he got to have this for the rest of his life. 

“I need you to take a shower,” David said as he pressed his fingers into the back of Patrick’s neck, dragging them up and down, over the knots of Patrick’s spine. “I need you to shower so I can get you ready for the toy.”

Patrick clung tighter to him. 

“Go shower, Patrick.”

*

When Patrick came out of the bathroom, David was already prepared for him. He had pulled Patrick’s favorite plug out of their  _ intimate  _ drawer and placed it on the coffee table, along with lube. 

“Can you bend over at the dining table, hands flat on the top, please?” David proposed and Patrick went willingly. He watched him move across the apartment, shifting on the couch so he could fully watch Patrick. “Make sure you’re nice and comfortable.”

Patrick settled into place and David picked up his toys.

“David,” Patrick called out, his voice breaking.

David saddled up behind him, kneeling and letting his items fall onto the table. Patrick sighed as David ran his hands over the backs of Patrick’s thighs. 

“You’re perfect,” David whispered and he knew Patrick heard him, could feel the shiver that traveled through Patrick’s body at the praise. 

He trailed his lips over Patrick’s ass, pressing kisses into the skin as he moved closer to Patrick’s hole. 

“Gonna lick you open,” David murmured against his skin and he did. 

Patrick pushed back against him, demanding more and David backed off, rearing his head back to put space between them. 

“Don’t do that Patrick,” David tsked at him and wrapped his hands around Patrick’s ankles, fingers tight against the soft skin. “Just take what I give you.”

Patrick groaned above him and David smiled as he moved and rubbed the pad of his thumb against Patrick’s hole. 

“You want it?” David asked and he licked Patrick again, spitting into him before Patrick could respond. He just needed to open him a little bit, work him back up.

He played with Patrick’s hole, sucking and licking until Patrick was relaxed beneath him. 

“Fuck me, David,” Patrick begged and David pulled off completely, admiring the spit glistening on Patrick’s pink hole. 

“Not yet.”

David stood up. Patrick turned his head towards him, a soft smile on his flushed face. 

“You’re beautiful,” David opened the bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers. “You look so beautiful when I fuck you.”

Patrick hummed as he opened his eyes. It was like a punch to David’s gut, how affected Patrick was, how Patrick only looked like that for him. 

David pressed a finger into him, nice and slow and Patrick moaned at the intrusion. He worked him open quickly, careful not to skim against Patrick’s prostate. He had plans to stick to, but he couldn’t hold back much longer. Not when Patrick looked like  _ that  _ underneath him. 

He lubed the plug and slowly pushed it into Patrick, dropping his head so he was resting on Patrick’s ass as Patrick moaned so wantonly underneath him. 

“I need you to focus on not coming, Patrick,” David soothed him as he reached for the remote in his pocket. “I’m going to turn it on, but you can’t come. I’m going to shower.”

Patrick whimpered as David backed away from him.

“David.”

He turned it on the lowest setting and Patrick gripped the edge of the table harder, his body shifting so he was pressing more into the table. 

“God, it feels so good.”

“You look so good. Don’t come yet. Okay? Be good for me,” David pleaded. “Color?”

“Green, green, green,” Patrick repeated as David retreated into the bathroom. 

He turned the sink on, the water coming on full blast. Once he turned the shower on, Patrick’s moans were just barely covered by both sets of rushing water. He kept the water cold as he washed the days grime from his body, calming down as he focused on the cold water stinging his skin. When he finished, he reached out of the shower for the remote, turning off Patrick’s plug.

“David!” Patrick called out and David turned off the water, drying himself down quickly. 

“Get on the bed. Elbows and knees,” David called out as he turned off the sink.

“I can’t, David,” Patrick responded. David peeked out of the bathroom before immediately ducking back in. 

“Fuck, Patrick,” David took a second to breathe deep. Patrick looked so wrecked.

David left the bathroom, stopping beside Patrick, whose eyes were closed and his lips freshly bitten. David pried Patrick’s fingers off of the table, moving onto his other hand.

“Oh, Patrick, look what you did,” David helped him stand up, but directed his attention to the floor. Patrick blinked slowly as he looked down. “You leaked onto the floor, honey.”

David stooped down to run his index finger through the small puddle Patrick created. He brought it up to Patrick’s face, watching as Patrick focused on the shine on David’s fingertip. He closed his eyes, leaned forward and sucked David’s finger into his mouth. 

“Patrick, let me take you to bed,” David pulled Patrick along, maneuvering him around the furniture in the way. 

He let Patrick fall onto the bed, helping him move onto his front. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” David praised as he went back to the kitchen to grab the lube. 

“I am?” Patrick croaked and David felt his heart melt.

“Of course,” David was back at the bed instantly, kneeling down next to it so he could pet the side of Patrick’s face. “And because you’re doing so well, I’m going to reward you now.”

Patrick’s eyes were wide and trusting and he loved him, so fucking much. 

“Yeah?” Patrick asked.

“Yes, Patrick.”

“Gonna fill me up good?”

“Of course baby. Gonna fill you up really good,” David pressed a kiss against the side of Patrick’s head before standing. 

Patrick batted a hand at David’s hard cock, wrapping loosely. 

“I want you in my mouth,” Patrick begged. “Please.”

“Not tonight. If you do, I’m going to come and then I can’t fuck your pretty little hole,” David gasped as Patrick began to slowly jack him. 

Patrick groaned as he pressed his face into the bed. It took all of David’s self control to pull back and away from Patrick, but he did. He pulled the toy out of the bedside table and Patrick turned back to him to watch. He furrowed his brows at it and David held it out for Patrick to get a better view of it. 

“It’s a dildo, that I can strap onto myself. So I can fuck you with both cocks,” David explained. “There’s a little built in vibrator, but I don’t think we’re going to use it tonight.”

Patrick watched with curious eyes as David pulled the ring over his cock, securing it in place so the dildo was resting along the underside of his dick. The dildo was black and sleek and bulbous, like a compressed set of anal beads. Patrick reached out, his hand wrapping around both David and the dildo. 

“I want it,” Patrick said, his voice low and deep. He coughed and wet his lips before continuing. “I want them both in me. Green. Green. Green.”

David wrapped a hand around Patrick’s wrist. 

“Please. Fuck me, David,” Patrick tightened his grip. “Please.”

“Let go, Patrick.”

Patrick let go.

David held his cock, squeezing at the base and pointing it away from Patrick. 

“Suck the dildo,” David said and Patrick shifted and wrapped his lips around the tip of it. David pushed so it went deeper into Patrick’s mouth. “Good boy.”

Patrick moaned around it and his cheeks turned a brighter pink. Patrick pulled himself off of it.

“David. I need it. Please. Give it to me,” Patrick dropped his head onto the bed, arms folded beneath him. 

“Yeah, I got you, don’t worry. I’ll give you what you need,” David promised. He shifted so he was behind Patrick. He wiggled the plug gently. “I’m going to take it out now.”

He pulled the plug out slowly and Patrick whimpered into his skin. 

“David. Please. I’m so empty,” Patrick pleaded. “I’m too empty. Need your cock in me.”

David watched Patrick’s gaping hole, fiddled with the lube to spread some onto his cock and fingers and pushed three fingers in and watched as it swallowed them up perfectly. He added a fourth and  _ fuck  _ the sound Patrick was making was music to David’s ear. 

He pulled his fingers out but before Patrick could protest, David was sliding his cock into him, holding the dildo to the side for the time being. Patrick gasped as David slid as deep as he could and keened as David pushed in a finger next to his cock. 

“Another please. David, I can take it,” Patrick egged him on, so David used another finger. Then another. Patrick was shaking beneath him, cock hard and angry as it leaked onto the duvet. 

David pulled out, hushing Patrick. He spread more lube onto himself and the dildo before pressing both into Patrick. 

“Fuck!” Patrick yelled out. David paused, the exclamation cutting through the fog in his brain. “Keep going. Please. Fuck. David. Keep going.”

So he did. He pushed in slowly, until he was as far in as he felt comfortable doing. 

“Fuck, David. Feels so good,” Patrick babbled. “Feel so full. So full of you. Fuck me. David. Make me yours.”

David groaned as he dug his fingers into Patrick’s hips, pulling him back further. 

“Fuck yeah,” Patrick threw his head back. “Fuck me.” 

“Patrick!” David gasped as Patrick fucked himself on David. 

Patrick’s skin was glistening, body shaking as moved. 

“I got you,” David promised. He began to move, fucking Patrick evenly. 

“David!” Patrick yelled as the dildo brushed perfectly against his prostate. 

“Touch yourself. Make yourself come,” David ordered as his hips began to stutter. The desire was too strong in him, making him too worked up. He gripped Patrick’s hips harder, his fingertips cupping into him and then he was dragging his nails down Patrick’s hips and over his ass. 

Patrick’s yells got louder as he wrapped his hand around his cock. 

“Come for me.” David ordered as he landed a hard  _ smack  _ against Patrick’s ass. 

Patrick stroked himself fast, grip tight and then his body was spasming around David and he was coming with a scream. David reached down, cupping the head of Patrick’s cock to catch what come he could. He groaned as Patrick’s orgasm tore through his body in endless waves and his hole contracted tightly around his cock. 

“You’re so hot. Oh my god,  _ Patrick,”  _ David bit his lip as he held his own orgasm at bay. It was taking everything in him, but he needed to wait. “I’m going to pull out now.”

Once Patrick stopped shaking, David began to pull out slowly, careful to be nice and gentle. Patrick shivered once he was empty. 

“God, that’s beautiful,” David boasted. He pressed a finger against the rim and the way everything  _ fluttered _ . “Turn around for me.” 

Patrick did so slowly as David undid the base of the strapon. He threw it onto the ground as he widened his stance, shimmying up the bed until he was perched over Patrick’s face. 

“Open up.” 

Patrick dutifully opened his mouth. 

David wrapped the come covered hand around his own cock, stroking himself until he was coming, dripping his release into Patrick’s waiting mouth. He reached out to grab onto the headboard as his knees slid further apart. 

“You’re perfect,” David shifted off so he was kneeling next to Patrick’s face. He stroked the side of Patrick’s face with his clean hand. “So beautiful and amazing.”

David laid down on his side, draping his legs over Patrick’s so he didn’t fall off the bed with his limited space. 

“I love you so much. Thank you for letting me do that,” David breathed out before he kissed Patrick. 

Patrick’s tongue was languid against his and David pulled back with a smile, pressing a chaste kiss on the corner of Patrick’s mouth. 

“I love you,” Patrick whispered. “Hold me, please.”

David nodded. He pushed himself up and maneuvered over Patrick so he was laying on the other side of him. He pulled Patrick in close, wrapping his arm around Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick nuzzled in close, his nose skimming along the edge of David’s chest hair. David tangled their legs together and chuckled as Patrick’s soft snores filled the air.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) ! 
> 
> [this is the toy](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=32994)


End file.
